Las 5 negativas de Hermione Granger
by Irene Garza
Summary: 5 VIÑETAS :: Draco Malfoy tiene una cosa en mente, solo una… y un objetivo que cumplir. Pero cada vez que lo intenta recibe una rotunda negativa por parte de ella. ¿Logrará conquistarla? :: RETO “5 COSAS” – FORO WS
1. Negativa 1

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

**Hola chicas! bienvenidas =D  
**

**Pues esta pequeña historia es una respuesta la Reto "5 cosas" del foro Weird Sisters. Consistirá en 5 viñetas solamente.**

**Aqui les traig la primera de ellas, espero que la disfruten y me dejen sus opiniones**

**Cariñitos!  
**

**Irene**

.

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo . ****oOo . oOo ****. oOo . oOo**** . oOo . oOo …**

**Negativa #1:**

… No te vuelvas a acercar a mi, hurón estúpido …

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo . ****oOo . oOo ****. oOo . oOo**** . oOo . oOo …**

**.  
**

_Si, lo admito. Mi mayor problema desde que entré a Hogwarts ha sido mi obsesión por cierta ratoncita de biblioteca, pero es algo que no he podido evitar, mas allá de la voluntad, irrevocablemente termino sumergido en su mirada altiva y cautivado por esos pequeños y rosados labios que me invitan sin saberlo a perderme entre evocaciones que parecen imposibles._

_Al principio lo manejé como cualquier niño pasando por la caótica etapa púber… molestándola por cualquier cosa y haciéndole la vida imposible a la menor oportunidad. Luego intenté pasar a la indiferencia, y posteriormente al espionaje. Pero el asunto ha ido creciendo._

_Ahora, cada vez que la miro me siento impelido por su fuerza gravitacional, y yo estoy dispuesto a mandar al carajo 17 años de educación y creencias, solo por intentar acercarme a ella._

_Porque no importa cuantas veces tenga que intentarlo, Hermione Granger, será mía, como que mi nombre es Draco Malfoy… _

.

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo **** …**

**.  
**

La tenía en la mira.

Estaba ahí, como siempre, completamente sola en la biblioteca, sumergida entre libros absurdamente gruesos y de apariencia complicada.

Después de pensarlo muchas veces, decidió que el primer paso coherente sería acercarse a ella e intentar mantenerse cerca sin que surgiera algún tipo de agresión, tanto verbal por parte de él como física por parte de ella.

Nunca podría olvidar el cachetadón que recibió al finalizar el tercer año… Su mejilla quedó marcada con los dedos de la muchacha por más de 8 días, eso sin considerar su apreciado ego, ése quedo con secuelas palpables que lo torturaron hasta dos meses después del suceso.

Pero no valía la pena ponerse a pensar tan negativamente, ahora eran personas maduras y centradas… seguramente Hermione podría tolerar sin problemas su presencia, y él se comportaría como todo un caballero. Definitivo.

Así que sin previo aviso caminó directamente hacia su mesa y tras apartar la silla que se encontraba justo frente a su sitio se sentó con lentitud y se apoyó en la mesa. Estuvo mirando fijamente la portada del libro que servia de barrera entre ambos, seguro de que la chica estaba ignorándolo deliberadamente. Pero fue paciente, y tras unos minutos el libro bajó bruscamente para dar paso a un par de orbes color miel que centellaban con furia.

Sus miradas permanecieron fijas una sobre la otra, hasta que la castaña decidió poner fin al incomodo silencio que comenzaba a invadirlos.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Malfoy?

- Nada, Granger… solo pasaba por aquí y decidí observarte un rato.

- ¿Tan patéticamente aburrida se ha vuelto tu vida que lo mejor que puedes hacer es contemplarme leer un libro sobre runas antiguas?

- Podría decirse que si…

Hermione no agregó nada más, se limitó a volver a abrir su libro por la página donde se encontraba hasta que el maldito Malfoy había decidido estropearle el día y se dispuso a ignorarlo olímpicamente. No duraría ni 5 minutos antes de aburrirse y se largaría.

Media hora después, levantó su vista y contempló azorada que el rubio continuaba ahí, mirándola. Sin decir nada, sin hacer nada… solo ahí, estático, con su mirada atravesándola como una cuchilla de plata.

Sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear ansiosos sobre la mesa, puesto que la incomodidad que sentía al tener al chico mirándola como si se tratara de lo más interesante que había visto en su vida estaba empezando a evidenciarse a través de un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

- Malfoy

- Dime Granger

- Si lo que querías era conseguir que me estresara, déjame decirte que ya lo lograste. Felicidades. Ahora puedes largarte tranquilo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es lo que quiero Granger? ¿No puedo simplemente estar aquí, observándote mientras estudias?

- No, no puedes. Me molestas.

- Pero que delicada, si ni ruido estoy haciendo. Está bien, si tanto te molesta que te mire, entonces me pondré a hacer otra cosa.

- Bien. Haz lo que quieras, pero déjame tranquila.

Draco solamente la miró con una media sonrisa en el rostro y se levantó de su asiento. Entonces Hermione suspiró aliviada y reacomodándose en su silla comenzó a leer de nuevo los últimos párrafos de su lectura, los cuales, por culpa del maldito Hurón, había tenido que leer tres veces sin entender una sola palabra de lo que ahí decía.

Pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos cuando volvió a sentirse incómoda, así que levantó su vista y giró a su derecha, para casi brincar de la impresión al encontrar a Malfoy sentado a su lado, muy cerca… demasiado cerca.

El chico tenía un libro entre sus manos y estaba leyendo tranquilamente a su lado, aparentemente indiferente a la mirada de reproche de la castaña.

- Malfoy, ¿Qué pretendes?

El chico apartó su mirada del libro y la clavó en el rostro de Hermione, haciendo que a la chica involuntariamente le temblaran las rodillas bajo la mesa. Nunca había visto tan cerca de Malfoy, ni se había percatado de lo asombrosamente gris que era su mirada, casi como plata. Se reprendió mentalmente al pensar que eran los ojos mas bonitos que había visto en su vida.

- ¿Qué pretendo de qué Granger? Solamente estoy leyendo

- ¿Y porqué no lees en otra parte?

- Porque quiero hacerlo aquí.

Hermione bufó molesta, totalmente segura de lo que pretendía el maldito Hurón. Quería sulfurarla hasta hacer que sus orejas comenzaran a echar humo, o tal vez hasta lograr una combustión espontánea producto de la ira que sentía en ese momento… cualquier cosa era probable tratándose de él, pero seguramente su fin último era hacerla rendirse y largarse. Pero no lo conseguiría… ella era fuerte, y si quería jugar, entonces jugaría.

La chica giró su cuerpo un poco, para intentar apartarse de el chico y volvió a abrir su libro, por cuarta vez en el día, en la misma página. Comenzó a releer el párrafo, pero tras terminar la hoja comprobó que no había podido entender absolutamente nada.

Y todo porque cierto aroma se estaba colando sin su consentimiento por sus fosas nasales, haciendo que su respiración se tornara irregular y frenética. Ese maldito olor, endemoniadamente atractivo, era sin duda del tarado que estaba sentado a su lado.

Se encontró a si misma analizándolo, intentando determinar los componentes que hacían ese olor tan irresistible. Sin duda había un acento mentolado en él, pero poseía cierto olor a agua, a brisa… algún tipo de esencia que la remontaba a una tarde de verano, con la sensación del pasto bajo sus pies y el fresco rocío de un río…

Momentáneamente se sintió extasiada, rodeada por el aroma imaginario que evocaba su subconsciente al estar en contacto con la loción de Draco. Porque entre sus divagaciones olfativas comenzó a percibir uno de sus aromas favoritos, el pasto recién cortado, humedecido por el rocío matinal. Y ese aroma se entremezcló con el olor del libro que tenía entre sus manos y…

Demonios.

Con un movimiento brusco aventó el libro hacia la mesa, y se giró para contemplar a Draco. Se llevó una sorpresa enorme al encontrarlo frente a su cara, a solo unos centímetros de distancia, mirándola directamente a los ojos y sonriendo arrogantemente, con su característica mueca soberbia de medio lado.

La chica sintió que su corazón se paraba una fracción de segundo, para después comenzar a latir desaforadamente, llevando más sangre de la necesaria hacia su cabeza y coloreando sus mejillas del más vivido tono de rojo.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca… peligrosamente cerca. Y su aroma estaba volviéndola loca.

- ¿Algún problema Granger? ¿Cómo pudo haberte ofendido el libro para que lo aventaras de esa manera?

El aliento de Draco la golpeó directamente, dejando a su paso un hueco en el estómago similar al que se siente cuando el aire te abandona de golpe.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento, y mirándolo con rabia no disimulada, le espetó entre dientes

- No te vuelvas a acercar a mi, Hurón estúpido. Mantente a una distancia prudente, o sabrás lo que mi varita puede hacerle a tu aristocrático trasero.

Y sin esperar una sola contestación del rubio, recogió sus cosas de la mesa y salio casi corriendo de la biblioteca.

.

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo **** …**

**.  
**

_Tengo un grave problema. Uno verdaderamente gordo… y ese problema tiene nombre y apellido. _

_Y aunque intento no pensar en el revoloteo que me causó el tenerlo tan descaradamente cerca, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza sus malditos ojos taladrándome, ni su maldito olor…_

_Porque precisamente tenía que acercarse a mí en la biblioteca, donde el olor a libros y pergamino imperan sobre cualquier otro. Porque precisamente tenía que usar una loción que me llevara a pensar en verano y pasto recién cortado, y porque para mi mayor desgracia el olor a menta terminó de formar un cuadro olfativo muy particular…_

_Y bajo ningún concepto voy a permitir que el maldito Hurón Botador complete mi maldita Amortentia…_

_Y no, no quiero a Draco Malfoy cerca de mí. Tan segura estoy de eso como que mi nombre es Hermione Granger…_

.

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo . ****oOo . oOo ****. oOo . oOo**** . oOo . oOo …**

**.  
**

**Hasta aqui llegamos por hoy, pero descuiden, este fic será terminado muy prontito, pues el límite es la segunda semana de diciembre, asi que no tendrán que esperar mucho =D**

**Por lo pronto si te quedaste con ganas de leer, te invito a pasar por mi fic Onírica, o por el one Shot Fin de Octubre.**

**Nos leemos prontito**

**Abrazos gandotes**

**Irene  
**


	2. Negativa 2

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

**Bueno, como ven no tardé nada jajajajaja aqui estoy con la continuacion que responde al Reto "5 cosas" del foro Weird Sisters. **

**Muchisimas gracias a todas las que me dejaron review, pusieron la historia en alertas o favoritos, chicas, realmente se los agradezco. Especialmente a: Holly90, luna-maga, Zareth Malfoy, Misao Koishikawa, Hermosura Apocaliptica, Alma Elliot, Lu-Lucidity, Tinavb, Saku- kamiya, Hufflepuff, Aglalia Callia, Sirlaye, Londony, shei y Cariito. Espero no defraudarlas chicas!  
**

**Empezamos con la segunda de cinco!  
**

**Abrazos grandes y apapachadores!  
**

**Irene**

.

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo . ****oOo . oOo ****. oOo . oOo**** . oOo . oOo …**

**Negativa #2:**

… Vuelve a tocarme, y desearás no haber nacido …

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo . ****oOo . oOo ****. oOo . oOo**** . oOo . oOo …**

**.**

_De acuerdo, al principio las cosas en verdad se complicaron… la pequeña Gryffindor es mas escurridiza y difícil de encontrar que un pelo de unicornio. Pero yo tengo mis métodos, y algo tan insignificante como el que pretenda evitarme no se interpondrá entre mis planes. No señor._

_A pesar de todos sus intentos he logrado escabullirme algunas veces más, y aunque hubo ocasiones en las que puedo apostar que estuvo a punto de lanzarme una maldición, terminó por acostumbrarse a mi cercanía._

_Ahora solo se comporta indiferente, como si no estuviera ahí._

_Pero al menos me tolera, incluso hasta hemos cruzado un par de palabras que no son propiamente agresivas. Eso es más de lo que había esperado. Ahora es tiempo de pasar al siguiente nivel._

_Porque tarde o temprano, sin importar sus reticencias, Hermione Granger será mía, como que mi nombre es Draco Malfoy… _

.

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo**** …**

**.  
**

La tenía en la mira.

Estaba sentada en medio del par de monigotes sobre protectores que tenia por amigos, en el invernadero 5. Disfrutando de una más de las maravillosas clases de Herbología que los dejaban, como mínimo, repletos de tierra y olor a excremento de Dragón… claro, siempre podía ser peor.

Y ahí estaba él, elucubrando un brillante plan para acercarse a ella y comenzar con la segunda parte de su plan de conquista. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus posibles alternativas que no escuchó las indicaciones de la profesora para ponerse en parejas. Cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta que era el único imbécil sin pareja en todo slytherin…

Entonces una luz de esperanza brillo frente a él, puesto que aparentemente los de Gryffindor también estaban agrupados por pares, todos a excepción del magnífico Trío Dorado…

La profesora les indicó que uno de ellos tendría que hacer pareja con Malfoy, y Draco cruzó los dedos para que la chica, tan servicial y presta a quedar bien con los profesores como siempre, se decidiera a librar a sus amigos del martirio de su compañía y se ofreciera a ser ella la que lo acompañara durante la hora completa.

Aparentemente la conocía a la perfección, pues Hermione, después de echar una ojeada a sus amigos, le dijo a la profesora que ella se ofrecía a ser su pareja.

Bingo.

No pudo resultar mejor de haberlo planeado.

- ¿Tus amigos te enviaron al matadero Granger?

- Hay Malfoy… ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de madurez de tu parte? Evidentemente ninguno de los dos hubiera accedido a trabajar contigo, y en caso de hacerlo, seguramente hubiera terminado todo en una detención y montones de puntos menos para mi casa. Eso es algo que no iba a permitir bajo ningún concepto.

- ¿Y desinteresadamente te ofreciste a acompañarme? Admítelo Granger… morías por trabajar junto a mí, no es necesario negarlo.

La chica rodó los ojos y comenzó a revisar con lentitud las indicaciones de cuidado de la planta en la que trabajarían, ignorando olímpicamente el descarado intento de Draco por sacarla de sus casillas.

- Si ya tengo que soportarte en tu nueva faceta de acosador, que más da soportarte un poco más en clases…

La tarea consistía en extraer la savia de una _Asphodelasea Rubentis. _Una linda planta similar a la sábila, pero con tallos más largos y estilizados y de un intenso color rojo. El inconveniente era que a la plantita le gustaban los mimos, y para poder extraer un poco del líquido que inundaba sus abultadas hojas escarlata era necesario que uno acariciara en la base de la hoja mientras el otro exprimía con suavidad el extremo.

Si la tarea no se hacía correctamente, la Asphodelasea se indignaba y retraía sus hojitas hasta volverse un bulbo cerrado y hermético, del cual no se podría extraer una sola gota de savia.

Hermione decidió unilateralmente que ella se ocuparía de acariciar a la plantita mientras Draco extraía el líquido. El rubio, a pesar de detestar que la gente le impusiera lo que debía hacer, decidió no protestar con tal de no contrariar a la chica. Pudo contemplarla a cabalidad mientras realizaba la sencilla tarea y pudo comprobar que se veía bastante tranquila prodigándole mimos, así que continuó realizando su tarea minuciosamente, tratando de causar una buena impresión en ella.

- Así que… Granger, ¿Tienes hermanos?

- ¿Intentas mantener una conversación civilizada conmigo Malfoy?

- Es lo que he intentado hacer en estas semanas, por si no lo habías notado… Pero te has dedicado a ignorarme magistralmente.

- No

- ¿No? Claro que me has ignorado…

- No Malfoy, me refería a que no tengo hermanos. Soy hija única.

- Ah… Bien.

Hermione intentaba tolerar la situación, aunque seguía pareciéndole absurdo que de buenas a primeras Malfoy intentara ser amable con ella. El problema era que 6 años de insultos y humillaciones no se olvidaban tan fácilmente, y por mas que ella no fuera rencorosa había cosas que no se perdonaban así porque sí, solo porque alguien llegara con una sonrisa radiante e intentara conocer un poco más acerca de tu vida… o porque produjera revoloteos involuntarios en tu estómago y ocasionara uno que otro sofoco por el aroma que despedía…

No, no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

Además ya casi era inmune a su olor, ya solamente lo recordaba unas cinco veces al día. Y prácticamente no pensaba en él… no, era insignificante. Si, bueno… cada vez que se encontraba sola se preguntaba si llegaría a importunarla con su fastidiosa presencia, pero eso era solamente porque quería asegurarse de que no la desconcentrarían en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Tampoco tenía nada que ver que repentinamente decidiera que su lugar favorito para estudiar era la mesa más cercana a la ventana occidental de la biblioteca, por donde podía ver sin problema quien entraba o salía de la biblioteca, ni el hecho de que involuntariamente levantara la mirada al percibir de reojo algún destello dorado procedente de la cabellera de alguien.

No, Malfoy no importaba en lo absoluto.

Repentinamente sintió dos cosas a la vez. Una suave caricia que descendió desde su muñeca hasta la punta de sus dedos, casi efímera, prácticamente inexistente, y una corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espina dorsal vértebra por vértebra, haciéndola sentir un agradable escalofrío.

Levantó la mirada y encontró el rostro de Draco, aparentemente concentrado en la extracción de la savia de Asphodelasea, pero con una sonrisa torcida muy propia de él. El chico se sintió observado y dirigió su mirada para encontrarse con la de la chica.

Cuando sus mirada chocaron, el rostro de Hermione se tornó tan rojo como la planta que estaba acariciando y no pudo evitar desviar su mirada para situarla en un punto alejado de esos orbes grises que la miraban expectantes.

Volvió a concentrarse en su tarea tratando de ignorar a Malfoy, y lo estaba logrando hasta que nuevamente sintió que sus manos se encontraban. Esta vez reaccionó más rápido y lo contempló mientras sus dedos aun rozaban su mano y nuevamente se sonrojó.

Draco, que no perdía detalle de ese hecho no pudo evitar hacer uno de sus atinados comentarios…

- Mira Granger, pareces otra Asphodelasea Rubentis… ¿Querrás acaso que te acaricie?

Mientras terminaba de hablar con el dorso de su mano derecha rozó suavemente la mejilla de Hermione, cuidando de hacerlo delicadamente, y disfrutando cada segundo del ínfimo contacto.

Hermione quedó petrificada un par de segundos, con sus ojos abiertos más de lo normal y su respiración momentáneamente extinta.

En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase y el revoloteo de estudiantes dirigiéndose al castillo para comer comenzó a inundar el invernadero. Pero a pesar del ruido y el movimiento circundantes, el contacto visual entre Draco y Hermione no se perdió.

Ambos alcanzaron a escuchar la voz de Harry preguntándole a la chica si iba con ellos y Hermione fue apenas conciente al contestarle que los alcanzaría afuera, en cuanto recogiera sus pertenencias.

El invernadero se vació y entonces la chica se acercó a Draco.

Y Draco tembló casi imperceptiblemente al sentir que ella se acercaba por propia voluntad. Cerca, muy cerca… peligrosamente cerca.

Cuando el rostro de Hermione estuvo a solo un par de centímetros del de Draco, el chico solamente pudo tragar saliva, haciendo que su esófago subiera y bajara visiblemente, pero no cerró los ojos ni para parpadear. No creía lo que estaba viendo ¿Acaso iba a… besarlo?

El aliento de la chica golpeó su rostro, aturdiéndolo momentáneamente… sus palabras sin embargo las comprendió después, al sentir algo frío recorrer su columna vertebral de arriba abajo…

- Vuelve a tocarme sin mi consentimiento Draco Malfoy, y desearás no haber nacido…

Y entonces lo comprendió. Toda la savia que había logrado extraer de la planta, ahora estaba chorreando sobre su cabello, descendiendo lentamente por su espalda, hombros y rostro… manchando todo a su paso de un vívido tono carmín y un aroma fétido y empalagoso que tardaría al menos dos baños en desaparecer por completo.

El tono rojo en el cabello, sin embargo, desaparecería más lentamente, pasando del intenso color fuego –Que para su molestia lo hacía parecer uno más de los hermanos comadreja- al rosa intenso, rosa chicle y posteriormente un suave y favorecedor rosa pastel.

.

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo**** …**

**.  
**

_Ese rubio problemita sigue sin desaparecer, a pesar de haberlo dejado tan llamativo como un algodón de azúcar, sigue intentando acercarse a mí._

_Y por si lidiar con su aroma no fuera suficiente, ahora tengo que soportar el recuerdo de su tacto sobre mi piel, confortablemente fresco y suave, y las sensaciones que despertó tan simple caricia en mí._

_Y definitivamente no pienso tolerar ni un solo segundo el escandaloso revoloteo de las "Mariposas Malfoy" en mi estómago, no señor. No completará mi Amortentia ni hará revolotear mariposas con su apellido en mi vientre…_

_Lo repito, no. N__o quiero a Draco Malfoy rondándome ni toqueteándome. Tan segura estoy de eso como que mi nombre es Hermione Granger…_

.

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo . ****oOo . oOo ****. oOo . oOo**** . oOo . oOo …**

**.**

**Listo!!! espero les haya gustado**

**nos vemos muy prontito y espero sus reviews!!!**

**Irene  
**


	3. Negativa 3

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

**Sale chicas!! como ven, no tarde nadita jajajaja aqui me tienen de nuevo, en respuesta al Reto "5 cosas" del foro Weird Sisters. **

**Estoy emocionadisima con la aceptación que ha tenido este fic, en verdad les agradezco de todo corazón por cada uno de los comentarios que van dejandome, asi como su apoyo con cada click en historia favorita o alerta... las quiero!!! El capi va dedicado a todas aquellas que me han dejado conocerlas: Sirlaye, Londony, otk chn , luna-maga, Holly90, Hermosura Apocaliptica, parvaty32, Maria, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Hufflepuff, jesica-haruzuchia, Aglaia Callia, sararafics, Zareth Malfoy, Sobeyda S. Granger, Lu-Lucidity, jos Black y Meena o.O. Un abrazo a todas!!!**

**y bueno, vamos con la tercera de cinco!!!  
**

**Les mando un abrazote de oso y un hurón albino a cada una!  
**

**Irene**

.

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo . ****oOo . oOo ****. oOo . oOo**** . oOo . oOo …**

**Negativa #3:**

… Mantén tu boca alejada si sabes lo que te conviene …

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo . ****oOo . oOo ****. oOo . oOo**** . oOo . oOo …**

**.**

_Bien, si no estuviera tan seguro de mi masculinidad lo __más probable es que me hubiera encerrado en mi cuarto hasta que el maldito color rosita desapareciera de mi hermosa y perfecta cabellera. Pero __no lo hice, porque algo tan trivial como un cabello ridículo no me hará retirarme de la lucha. _

_Es más, me favorece…si claro, no es ningún tipo de truco para sentirme seguro de mi mismo al mirarme frente al espejo, claro que no, el rosa me favorece… mis ojos se ven más claros y combina muy bien con el negro, y yo me veo fenomenal de negro. __Si, de acuerdo, tal vez me extralimité, pero al menos no puedo dar todo por perdido en lo concerniente a ella. _

_Después de un par de días en los __que prácticamente corría al verme en su camino –y no es tampoco que fuera muy difícil de ubicar un punto rosa en medio del pasillo - nuevamente se había rendido, y tras un suspiro resignado volvió a tolerarme a su lado. Al poco tiempo, y gracias a que soy absolutamente irresistible, estaba hablándome, y ahora si puede decirse que mantenemos una conversación en forma. Creo que una vez logré sacarle una sonrisa… corta, pequeña, opacada en el segundo que comprendió que era yo quien la hacía sonreír. Pero estuvo ahí el tiempo suficiente para que yo la viera._

_Según mis planes todo marcha a la perfección, lo sé desde el día que acaricié su mano –total y absolutamente de manera accidental- mientras le entregaba un libro, y no recibí una amenaza de muerte como respuesta. Incluso hasta puedo jurar que dejó su mano ahí a propósito. Que más da, eso para mí es señal suficiente para pasar al siguiente nivel._

_Porque __muy pronto, y sin importar su afán de negarlo, Hermione Granger será mía, como que mi nombre es Draco Malfoy… _

**.**

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo**** …**

**.**

La tenía en la mira.

Ahí estaba ella, como siempre, con Potter y Weasley. Se encontraban frente al aparador de la tienda de artículos deportivos en Hogsmade. El par de imbéciles no le quitaban la vista de encima a las escobas y ni siquiera notaban lo aburrida que ella se encontraba. Y él, desde la distancia, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella… solo esperando una oportunidad para acercarse de nuevo y tal vez, solo tal vez, hacerla sonreír.

De pronto la vio separarse de sus amigos y no pensó dos veces para comenzar a seguirla… si su corazonada era acertada, sabía exactamente a donde iría en esos momentos.

Y claro que fue acertada.

Cinco minutos de caminata después la vio entrar a la librería del pueblo. Así que dándole un par de segundos de ventaja, se dispuso a entrar también, y para no levantar sospechas se dirigió al pasillo contiguo al que la chica transitaba. Podía mirarla a través de los huecos que dejaban los libros menos altos y caminaba a su mismo ritmo, buscando encontrarla al final del pasillo.

Mientras tanto Hermione estaba ensimismada, como siempre que se encontraba rodeada de libros. Por fortuna sus amigos se habían quedado en la tienda de escobas, puesto que era raro cuando podía disfrutar de su estadía en la librería sin que Ron la apurara o Harry resoplara en silencio con fastidio.

Se preguntaba donde estaría Draco… solo por curiosidad. Puesto que tampoco le interesaba mucho. Si de acuerdo, últimamente no se la pasaba tan mal estando con él, y debía admitir aunque le costara que sus comentarios generalmente eran ingeniosos y la instaban a generar conversaciones interesantes. Pero solo era eso… el tener alguien con quien compartir temas de conversación estimulantes y que retaban su intelecto, no es que disfrutara que fuera él precisamente.

Porque no lo hacía. Como tampoco pensaba a cada rato que no estaba a su lado dónde podía estar… Ni recordaba a las mariposas bautizadas en su honor, que volvían a hacer estropicios en su interior cada vez que pensaba en su mirada, o en su olor… o más recientemente en su sonrisa.

La última vez que platicaron fue en la biblioteca, ya había olvidado sobre qué estaban discutiendo aquella vez, pero no podía alejar de su mente el recuerdo de su rostro sonriendo… Si, bien, era guapo, pero definitivamente no era su tipo. Era solo que el hecho de verlo sonreír abiertamente, mostrando sus dientes – de los cuales sus padres seguramente estarían orgullosos y si pudieran confeccionarían un altar en honor a ellos – le hacía ver tan, tan… resplandeciente. Si condenadamente atractivo, para que negarlo. No era común para nada verlo sonreír, pero podía apostar su libro de Historia de Hogwarts a que si lo hiciera a diario, su séquito de féminas enardecidas aumentaría exponencialmente.

Se acercó al último estante del pasillo y tomó uno de los libros para hojearlo, pero al momento de sacarlo contempló a través del hueco libre un par de ojos grises que despertaron a sus mariposas. Como acto reflejo volvió a colocar presurosa el libro en su posición, pero ya era tarde, pues Draco caminaba hacia ella.

Al tenerlo cerca volvió a percibir su aroma – Del cual ya era casi casi inmune en su totalidad – y escuchó su voz pronunciar a modo de saludo

- Vaya Granger, que sorpresa… tu en un lugar donde hay libros ¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado?

- Si, si… muy creativo con tus comentarios ¿Y tu que haces aquí? ¡No me digas! ¡Aprendiste a leer!

- No, vengo a buscar un libro donde expliquen como hacerlo… ¿Y dónde dejaste a tus amiguitos? Supongo que salieron corriendo cuando mencionaste que querías ver libros…

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Draco, y a cambio recibió una de esas de portada de revista por parte del rubio.

- Algo así – Le contestó apartando su vista para intentar disimular el sonrojo que la invadió al volver a comprobar que su sonrisa era increíble.

- Bueno, menos mal que te libraste de ellos… algún día lograrán entumir tu cerebro, y no podemos permitirnos vivir sin una chica cerebro, la vida no sería lo mismo

- Hey, no solo soy un cerebro Malfoy – Replicó ofendida. Tal vez por el hecho de que mientras ella pensaba que el era atractivo él solo podía verla como un gran y viscoso cerebro con patas.

- Pero por su puesto que no… - contestó Draco acortando la distancia entre ambos y acercando su mano, tentando la situación, hasta acariciar su cabello. Una vez comprobado que ella no se separó ni detuvo el contacto se permitió agregar – No sólo tu cerebro es voluminoso… también lo es tu cabello.

- Así que entonces, soy un cerebro con cabello… Vaya, tu si que sabes halagar Malfoy.

El chico volvió a sonreír ante la clara mueca de tristeza que se dibujó en el semblante de Hermione y se permitió acariciarla nuevamente, ahora en el rostro. Hermione se crispó un poco, pero nuevamente se quedó estática.

- No te veo así… Si quieres que sea totalmente honesto, me pareces una chica bastante linda.

Hermione entonces volteó a verlo a los ojos, segura de que había entendido mal, porque era imposible que Malfoy la hubiera llamado linda… ¿No?. Draco trianguló su vista de sus ojos a su boca, y el hecho de que él mirara sus labios la empezó a poner nerviosa… ¿No pretendería…? ¿No verdad?

Pero un movimiento lento del chico contestó su silenciosa pregunta, pues se acercaba a ella, aun mirando sus labios.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca… peligrosamente cerca.

Y ella estaba congelada, sintiendo su proximidad y sin poder moverse de su sitio. Entonces sintió que sus bocas se encontraban un segundo y en su estómago comenzó una fiesta de mariposas, con todo y fuegos artificiales.

Draco se separó triunfante después de haber logrado besarla, y retrocedió un par de centímetros esperando la reacción de la chica.

Hermione aun tenía los ojos cerrados, intentando controlar las emociones que se habían desencadenado en su interior ante aquel pequeño y efímero beso. Una vez que su corazón decidió que era tiempo de calmarse y su respiración secundó la moción, abrió sus ojos y los fijó en ese par de océanos grises que la miraban con expectación mal disimulada.

Se preguntaba porqué no se movía, porqué no se iba… Intentaba encontrar la razón por la cual no salía corriendo del lugar como toda una cobarde. También le intrigaba la actitud de Draco, pues estaba ahí, como si esperara un movimiento de su parte…

El chico, al notar que ella no planeaba moverse de su posición, volvió a armarse de valor y comenzó un nuevo avance hacia sus labios. Si todo salía bien, Hermione Granger recibiría el mejor beso de su vida, patrocinado por él, y después de eso ya todo sería pan comido.

Pero cuando se encontraba a solo unos milímetros de sus labios y su piel podía percibir el calido aliento que emanaba la chica, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, seguido de otro… y otro.

Uno a uno, los libros de la estantería a su espalda comenzaron a atacarlo, con una puntería que cualquier cazador de Quidditch envidiaría, y lo golpeaban directamente en la nuca.

- Auch, ya. Para. Basta Hermione… detente.

Pero Hermione seguía convocando no verbalmente a cada uno de los libros para que siguieran atacando al ex – cabeza de algodón de azúcar y le dieran su merecido.

- Mantén tu boca alejada si sabes lo que te conviene Draco Malfoy. Es mi última advertencia. La próxima vez no me limitaré a jugar y te enseñaré que tan bien puedo manejar las maldiciones imperdonables.

Y como remate a su comentario, un último libro, especialmente voluminoso, cayó sobre su cabeza y lo dejó semi aturdido.

Con un movimiento digno, Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la librería con paso decidido.

**.**

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo**** …**

**.**

_Hay cosas que __sencillamente escapan de mi entendimiento, y una de ellas es lo magistralmente que ese rubio obstinado puede dejar pasar mis amenazas._

_Y para colmo, no solo me sigue persiguiendo a toda hora, sino que cada vez es más frecuente que piense en él cuando no se encuentra a mi lado. Que rememore su maldito olor a menta y brisa de verano, la condenada suavidad de su piel al tocar la mía, las estúpidas maripositas Malfoy, su endemoniadamente atractiva sonrisa y sobre todo… el beso robado… _

_Esto ha llegado a niveles alarmantes, puesto que incluso he dejado de sacar "supera las expectativas" en mis ensayos ¿Cómo pueden calificarme con un ridículo Aceptable? No, no… el punto aquí es el Hurón besador. _

_Pero má__s vale que lo tenga claro, no permitiré que se cuele así en mis pensamientos. No completará mi Amortentia, ni hará revolotear mariposas bailarinas en mi estómago, y definitivamente no me volverá a deslumbrar con su sonrisa._

_Lo repito, no. N__o quiero a Draco Malfoy rondándome, tocándome o besándome. Tan segura estoy de eso como que mi nombre es Hermione Granger… Si, segura._

_¿Segura?.. Por Merlín ¡Claro que estoy segura! _

_¿O no?_

.

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo . ****oOo . oOo ****. oOo . oOo**** . oOo . oOo …**

**.**

**Bueno, ya se habia tardado en flaquear no? cualquiera termina rendida ante los encantos de semejante espécimen masculino en el apogeo de sus virtudes jajajajajajajaja**

**sera acaso que la tercera fue la vencida?**

**lo sabremos prontito!!! mientras tanto... dejenme muchos reviews!!! =D**

**Muchas gracias por leer!!**

**Irene**


	4. Negativa 4

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

**Hola chicas! Aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Esta semana me pasaron un par de desventuras que ocasionaron un capítulo más lento y ligeramente más largo que los anteriores… lo siento mucho =( pero mi laptop murió esta semana, así que todo lo que verán escrito el día de hoy fue escrito a mano (si, a mano… mi pobre manita sigue quejándose por ello). Como podrán imaginar, no tenía la mas mínima idea de cuantas páginas tamaño esquela escritas a puño y letra se requerían para completar las 5 hojas que tenía establecidas como la duración del fic… así que bueno, quedo mas larguito. Pero me gustó mucho, así que decidí dejarlo así y esperar a sus reviews para saber que opinaban al respecto.**

**Muchas muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, en verdad gracias a la respuesta de todas ustedes me animé a escribir el capitulo a mano, con tal de publicarles rápidamente. El capitulo va dedicado a: luna-maga, Sobeyda S. Granger, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Sirlaye, Aglaia Callia, Hermosura Apocalíptica, Yuuki Hinamory Chan, Hufflepuff, otk chn, Elianela, aleghp, Holly 90, parvaty 32, Caperucita Gris, sararafics, cindy-nightroat, Lyrhantel, Londony, Alisa Pandora, Zareth Malfoy, Lu-Lucidity, Linnie Malfoy Felton, KillerDreams, ILMD, Tinavb y paola.**

**El último capítulo intentaré tenérselos pronto, tan rápido como mi manita me permita escribirlo… Esperemos que santa se luzca este año y me traiga una compu!! Jajaja**

**Les mando un abrazote a todas y muchas gracias por leer!!**

**Irene**

**.**

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo . ****oOo . oOo ****. oOo . oOo**** . oOo . oOo …**

**Negativa #4****:**

… Una sola palabra, y serás el último Malfoy sobre la tierra …

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo . ****oOo . oOo ****. oOo . oOo**** . oOo . oOo …**

**.**

_Comienzo a pensar que esa mujer tiene serios problemas… si, y no me refiero a problemas vanales como "__Hay, la pobre chica tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital" o a "Esa mujer está en problemas, la encontraron importando huevos de Dragón al país y será condendana en Askaban…" no, no. Hablo de problemas realmente serios. ¿Qué clase de enfermedad mental puede hacerla tan condenadamente reacia? Tal vez se cayó de su cuna de chiquita y el golpe dejo secuelas irreparables que no se habían presentando hasta ahora…_

_Y esque realmente me encuentro sorprendido, y no gratamente si es necesario aclarar. Si de algo he gozado desde que llegué a la tierna edad de 13 años es la habilidad para tratar a las mujeres. Que va, tratarlas un cuerno, para hacer que caigan postradas a mis pies tras la primera insinuación. Y ahora ¿Qué? ¿Perdí el toque?... Lo dudo mucho, definitivamente el problema lo tiene ella, no yo._

_Además, casi ni me dolieron los 27 chichones repartidos en 23 lugares diferentes de mi craneo… No. Mi cabeza sigue siendo igual de perfecta aún deformada por las abolladura. El orgullo es lo que me dejó adolorido. Dos semanas después las cosas ya estaban prácticamente igual que antes del "Ataque de los libros voladores". A la tercera semana incluso volvió a permitirme que me acercara a 1 metro de distancia…_

_De acuerdo, sinceramente comenzaba a darme por vencido… incluso llegué a pensar en un par de nombres alternativos por aquello de las dudas, pero entonces sucedió. Y doy gracias a Merlín por ello, porque si tuviera que cambiar mi nombre no podría volver a mirarme en un espejo._

_Hace exactamente 5 días nos encontramos casualmente en la biblioteca. No es que estuviera siguiendola… bueno, si. La seguía. Lo importante en la cuestión es que estuvimos trabajando juntos en un ensayo de pociones, donde pude mostrarle mi faceta intelectual por completo, y cuando nos percatamos de la hora ya pasaba la medianoche. Decidí poner en práctica algunas de mis técnicas especiales de cortejo y me ofrecí a acompañarla a la entrada de su torre… y accedió. _

_Creo que al fin hice algo bien, ya que cuando el __retrato de la mujer obesa se abrió, ella titubeo un par de segundos antes de despedirse de mí, y de manera un tanto temblorosa me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo y desaparecer tras el agujero del retrato. Y lo hizo por propia voluntad. Entonces me pregunto ¿Eso no es una señal de avance? Así que me contesto ¡Claro que lo es! Un beso en la mejilla, muy cercano a la comisura de mis labios es la señal perfecta para avanzar al siguiente nivel. Oh, si._

_Porque __en menos de lo que canta un hipogrifo, Hermione Granger será mía, como que mi nombre es Draco Malfoy… _

_Pero solo por si acaso, Hyperion siempre me ha gustado…_

**.**

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo**** …**

**.**

La tenía en la mira.

Y cualquier persona que transitara por los desiertos pasillos a esa hora podría haberlo corroborado… Malfoy tramaba algo.

Estaba parado justo en la esquina de los corredores aledaños al aula de transformaciones, observando con atención a la prefecta que realizaba su ronda nocturna por el pasillo. Si había algo por lo cual debía sentirse agradecido en esos momentos era la escases de materia gris entre los compañeros de slytherin pertenecientes a su generación. Claro, había algunos cerebritos como Nott, pero el chico pasaba tan desapercibido que incluso los profesores lo habían pasado por alto a la hora de seleccionar a los prefectos ese año. Por lo cual ahora él estaba ahí, como felino al acecho de su presa, fingiendo casi a la perfección que realizaba su "ronda nocturna".

Como cosa hecha adrede –y el soborno emocional a su padrino no había tenido nada que ver en eso – esa noche compartía el turno de vigilancia con Hermione. Y era notable lo minuciosamente que la chica realizaba su labor, había que reconocérselo. Pues a pesar de ser casi la media noche, la chica aun patrullaba los corredores, y por lo que podía notarse, aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer antes de terminarla.

Draco había estudiado a conciencia su siguiente movimiento, pues había sido más difícil acercarse a ella nuevamente después del incidente literario. Sabía que el momento no podía ser más oportuno que ese, así que armándose de valor respiró profundamente, reajustó su corbata, reacomodó su hermoso cabello –nuevamente rubio y deslumbrante- y verificó con el hueco de su mano que su aliento fuera agradable –Cenar hígado encebollado no era buena idea cuando pretendías conquistar a una chica, por suerte pociones era su materia fuerte-. Una vez satisfecho con su apariencia, se irguió en toda su altura y comenzó a caminar con paso decidido hacia la distraída chica, que por ir abriendo puertas a diestra y siniestra no reparó en la proximidad del rubio a tiempo.

Todo estaba en calma, gracias a Merlín. Reinaba la paz y tranquilidad que solo la noche podía conferirle al alborotado castillo de Hogwarts.

Aún se preguntaba por qué tenía que realizar esos cansados patrullajes, siendo ella consiente –por conocimiento de causa- que cuando un alumno quería saltarse las reglas y vagar por el castillo en la noche, no había autoridad suficiente para descubrirlo. Pero ella era prefecta, y como tal era su obligación acatar las órdenes de sus profesores. Y si las órdenes eran patrullar los pasillos, ella los patrullaría, aunque sus pies se quejaran abiertamente.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, solamente le faltaban dos pisos para concluir con su labor por esa noche. Se había enterado por la mañana que ese día compartiría su tarea nocturna con Malfoy "el magnífico hurón besador" y había estado rehuyendo de un posible encuentro por los pasillos. Por fortuna la media noche se acercaba, y ella podía apostar que el rubio había terminado al menos hacía media hora.

Por su cabeza seguía dando vueltas el nuevo apelativo de Draco, y había llegado a la conclusión de que era absurdamente impreciso pues, definitivamente lo de "magnífico" no era por su manera de besar, no ¡Claro que no! Porque ella ya casi ni recordaba ese incidente.

Claro, como es lógico, sus condenadas maripositas lo recordaban de vez en cuando, ocasionando una sensación incómoda en su vientre y haciéndola sonreír como estúpida. Pero eso no era gran cosa, vaya, no al menos como para considerar una mención en particular. Además, esto de andar recordándolo se había reducido notablemente en la última semana, ya solamente ocurría de tres a cuatro veces… por hora.

No, de magnífico no tenía nada. ¡Nada! N-A-D-A. Sus ojos no eran magníficos, tenían un tono gris bastante mediocre a decir verdad. Además ¿A quién le gusta el gris? Es un colorcillo incierto que ni siquiera tiene la decencia de definirse. Por más grandes, brillantes o astutos que fueran, no eran magníficos.

No… ni su sonrisa lo era. Porque es más, eso ni siquiera podía catalogarse como una sonrisa. Era una media mueca burlona y nada atractiva. Tal vez si decidiera sonreír completamente podría ser moderadamente magnífica. – Tuvo que darse un par de golpes en la mejilla al recordar la sonrisa "oda a los dientes perfectos" que dejaba mostrar cada cierto tiempo -.

Y su olor tampoco lo era…

Comenzaba a quedarse sin escusas mientras pensaba en la curiosa mezcla de olores que convergían en el rubio cuando sintió como una esencia a brisa de verano y menta se adueñaba de sus fosas nasales. Instintivamente se quedó paralizada, con el pomo de la puerta del aula que revisaba apresado entre sus dedos y sintiendo el despertar de un revoloteo imprudente en su interior. _…Malditos bichos delatores y malagradecidos, por algo se apellidan Malfoy las condenadas…_

Sintió que los vellos de su nuca se erizaban cuando un aliento tibio y reconfortante se instaló muy cerca de su oreja. Cerró sus ojos y llamo a gritos a su cordura atontada para ponerse en alerta. Dos respiraciones entrecortadas después, volteó para toparse de lleno con un par de nada magníficos ojos grises que la observaban arrolladoramente.

- Malfoy, me asustaste. ¿Acabaste ya tu ronda?

Draco se regaló una felicitación interna al comprobar que su cercanía había conseguido un bonito sonrojo en el rostro de la castaña, y que esa proximidad no le había causado ningún tipo de daño –físico o psicológico-. Así que con una discreta sonrisa apoyó su brazo en la pared, acercándose a la chica y acorralándola entre el muro y su cuerpo.

- Yo ya terminé hace un rato Granger. Ahora dispongo de tiempo suficiente para hacerte compañía… por aquello de los enormes riesgos que implica que una joven indefensa deambule a estas horas de la noche por un corredor vacío, en un edificio encantado y potencialmente peligroso.-

Hermione lidiaba con una metamorfosis interna, pues los bichos voladores se estaban convirtiendo en Colacuernos en ese momento. Ya casi no cabían en su vientre y la hacían temblar de manera nada sutil. A eso había que añadirle la cercanía de Draco, que no ayudaba en lo absoluto, pues estaba segura que de un momento a otro se percataría del ruidoso latir de su desbocado corazón.

Armándose de coraje posicionó una mano en el pecho del chico para apartarlo con un fuerte empujón y decirle que se apartara de ella si quería conservar su cabeza "ex algodón de azúcar" unida la resto de su cuerpo, pero se detuvo en seco y las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta al sentir la firmeza de sus pectorales bajo el tacto de su mano. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de arriba abajo, provocando bochornos en partes del cuerpo donde juraría era imposible sentirlos, y retiró su mano impelida por los pensamiento nada santos que cruzaron por su mente.

Draco notó la vacilación de la chica y se anotó un punto más a su favor. Se acercó hasta reducir la distancia entre ambos a centímetros y empleando todo el poder seductor de su aliento mentolado le susurró sin vergüenza

- Si ese rubor es solo por tocarme por encima de la ropa Granger, no quiero pensar el color que adoptarías al verme sin ella… Pero si quieres podríamos experimentar, siempre he pensado que el rojo te queda de maravilla.

¿Cómo diantres podía susurrar con voz tan seductora? ¿Acaso había ido a una escuela donde lo enseñaran a ser tan jodidamente sexy? ¡Por Merlín! Todo tenía un límite, y en esos momentos la línea que mantenía a ralla sus instintos se estaba desvaneciendo vertiginosamente.

Y es que todo estaba en su contra, dispuesto estratégicamente para hacer flaquear sus defensas: El condenadamente irresistible aroma del chico, sus ojos plateados y alucinantemente brillantes fijos en los suyos, su maldita sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico exponiéndose en toda su gloria, su aliento acariciando su piel y haciendo templar sus rodillas como gelatina… y la estúpida sensación palpitante de la firmeza de su cuerpo aún latente en su mano derecha. Eso claro sin contar los otros factores internos como la permutación de las mariposas Malfoy en artrópodos prehistóricos, el latido compulsivo de su corazón, el calor agolpándose en sus mejillas y la carencia de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Y ahí estaba él. El muy descarado se iba acercando con precisión milimétrica a su rostro.

Draco se sentía seguro, confiado en que esta vez sería la definitiva. Así que para no estropear el terreno ganado y permitirle a Hermione tomar una decisión, se acercó a ella hasta detenerse a un par de milímetros de sus labios, y se quedó ahí, estático, esperando por ella para continuar.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca… peligrosa e infaliblemente cerca. Y eso fue el acabose para Hermione.

Su cuerpo la traicionó por completo, y recorrió la distancia faltante, hasta que su labios se encontraron. Lo besó con timidez, apenas rozando sus labios sutilmente. Pero al momento en que los labios del chico se entreabrieron, una fuerza indomable la empujó hasta fundir su cuerpo con el del rubio. Su boca comenzó a danzar sin control con la de Draco, regodeándose con su sabor y contextura. Sintió que perdía por completo el piso cuando su hábil lengua se abrió paso entre su boca y se encontró con la suya.

No pudo resistirlo y lo abrazó con ansia, pasando sus brazos por sobre sus hombros y apoyando sus manos en la nuca de Draco.

El chico la empujó suavemente hasta recargarla en la pared y comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza sus mejillas, bajando por su cuello y terminando firmemente situadas en su cintura.

Entonces los oídos de la chica entraron en el juego en su contra, pues comenzaron a percibir entonaciones similares a campanitas que resonaban de manera similar a un aleluya en sus tímpanos. Ese sonido, ese maldito sonidito celestial hizo su efecto de manera retardada en la castaña, atrayéndola de nuevo a la realidad: Ella estaba besando apasionada y desenfrenadamente a Draco Malfoy, en medio de un pasillo desierto, durante su turno de vigilancia, en un horario nada decoroso y exponiéndose a ser vista por cualquier infractor a las reglas que anduviera merodeando por el castillo –y ella conocía al menos a un par de esos-

Con un movimiento frenético se separó del chico y le dio la espalda para intentar tomar un poco del aliento perdido. No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a alejarse del causante de sus desventuras.

- ¡Hey! Hermione, no huyas. Apenas estábamos comenzando…

La chica se petrificó ante el descarado comentario de Draco y lo encaró con furia.

- Una sola palabra… una sola mención adicional a este hecho Malfoy, y yo misma me encargaré de convertirte en el último descendiente de la Dinastía Malfoy ¿Está claro?

Volvió a girar sobre sus talones y se alejó de Draco a paso decidido, y así iba, con frente en alto y el cabello ondeando tras de sí cuando escuchó de nuevo al maldito hurón, con su voz más provocativa comentarle:

- Sabes Granger, comienza a gustarme mucho tu espalda… tal vez hasta me vuelva adicto a ella, y a todas esas partes de tu anatomía que dejas a la vista al alejarte de mí…

La chica detuvo su andar y sin voltear siquiera a verlo empuño su varita al tiempo que murmuraba un hechizo silencioso. Entonces Draco sintió de golpe una cascada de agua helada caer con fuerza sobre él, bañándolo por completo y haciéndolo tiritar automáticamente.

- Te hacía falta Malfoy, a ver si así regulas tu termostato – dijo la chica con un dejo de rencor en la voz mientras retomaba su camino hacia cualquier lugar que la alejara del rubio.

- ¡De cualquier manera planeaba hacerlo al llegar a mi habitación! – Le contestó a viva voz un ofendido y semi-congelado rubio en medio de un charco de agua.

**.**

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo**** …**

**.**

_¡El colmo! Esto ha sido el colmo. No quiero enfrentarme de nuevo a una situación similar. Además, odio bañarme en la madrugada ¡__Y más aún con agua helada!. Si no me saco de encima a ese rubio engendro del Demonio, invocado en la tierra para causar mi perdición, terminaré al menos con una neumonía._

_Más vale ir clarificando la situación antes de que se me escape de las manos. Lo quiero fuera de mi cabeza, de mi olfato y de mi estómago, y no quiero volver a evocar su estúpida sonrisita nunca más en la vida. No lo quiero rondándome. No lo quiero acariciándome y ¡Por Merlín no quiero que me bese de nuevo!. Tan no es así, que dejaré de llamarme Hermione Granger si… bla, bla, bla. _

_¿Y a quien engaño? …Últimamente ni a mi misma me puedo convencer de ello…_

_Estoy en problemas._

******.**

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo . ****oOo . oOo ****. oOo . oOo**** . oOo . oOo …**

**.**

**¿les gustò?**

**Se acepta de todo! Asi que espero sus comentarios y hasta prontito!!!**

**Besotes!**

**Irene**


	5. Negativa 5

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

**Hola!!! si aqui estoy, trayendoles el final de este pequeño fic, que es una respuesta al reto "5 cosas" del foro Weird Sisters. Hoy no me extenderé mucho, solo quiero agradecerles a todas por su apoyo, a las niñas hermosas que me dejaron sus reviews y a todas aquellas que la agregaron a favoritos y alertas.**

**Gracias a: Holly90, Londony, Hermosura Apocalíptica, Little Hope, luna-maga, Sweet an'Cute, Hufflepuff, Sobeyda S. Granger, parvaty32, cindy nightroad, Countess Erzebeth, otk chn, Alma Elliot, Elianela, Aglaia Callia, Sirlaye, Yuuki Hinamori Chan, ILMD, Zareth Malfoy, Adrit126, Tinabv, Cristal Flowers, Sara, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha y sararafics. **

**Chicas, las adoro.**

**Ahora, espero disfruten esta última viñeta. Espero sus comentarios**

**Besos y abrazos a todas ustedes!!!  
**

**Irene**

**.**

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo . ****oOo . oOo ****. oOo . oOo**** . oOo . oOo …**

**Negativa #5****:**

… Vuelve a hacerlo Malfoy, y atente a las consecuencias …

**... oOo . ****oOo . oOo . ****oOo . oOo ****. oOo . oOo**** . oOo . oOo …**

**.  
**

"_Y al final, el amor que tomas es igual al amor que haces…"_

_Si, ¡Si!, lo dijo un muggle, y lo estoy citando ¡Coño, y como no hacerlo!_

_Por aquellos días mantenía la esperanza, una fe ciega en mismo que me instaba a intentar, a continuar... Pero esa mujer, tan terca como una mula, se empeño en negarse a cada uno de mis intentos. Una, y otra, y otra vez…_

_Hoy sin embargo, vuelvo a sentirme orgulloso de mí. Tan orgulloso como hacía 4 años, 7 meses, 3 días y 21 horas no me sentía. Orgulloso mientras contemplo frente a mi al nuevo Malfoy, quién me devuelve con mirada brillante y suspicaz de ojos color acero todas y cada una de las razones por las cuales me empeñé en no dejarme vencer._

_Así es la vida. Uno intenta, y a veces tropieza._

_Pero aprende de sus errores – por más rosas, fríos o dolorosos que sean – y mira hacia delante con la frente en alto._

_Digno, orgulloso._

_Porque, al final, las únicas apuestas que vale la pena perder, son las que se hacen con uno mismo._

_¿No es así Hyperion?_

**.**

**.... oOo . ****oOo . oOo**** …**

**.**

La tenia en la mira

Después de mucho meditar su siguiente y último paso en su elaborado plan de conquista, había decidido que seria necesario, por no decir imperioso, llevar a cabo un par de tácticas adicionales post-congelamiento.

Pues había sacado una sola cosa en claro. El terreno estaba ganado, o al menos en su mayoría. Y lo demás, lo decidiría el tiempo.

Faltando escasos 5 días para las vacaciones de navidad, se esmeró en encontrarse en cada recoveco del tiempo libre de Hermione. Tarea nada fácil, cabía aclarar, pues el horario de la chica era tan apretado como el pasillo del expreso de Hogwarts a la hora que pasaba el carrito de las golosinas.

Sin embargo, y como era de esperarse, lo logró satisfactoriamente.

Si Hermione salía a visitar a Hagrid, encontraba a Draco en el camino a la cabaña. Si asistía a la enfermería para ayudar a Madame Pomfrey con el cuidado de los enfermos, Draco aparecía con algún hematoma, que invariablemente aseguraba una revisión a su – nada magnífico – abdomen escultural y perfectamente formado. Si Hermione decidía ir a la lechucería para enviar una carta, Draco ya estaba ahí, enviando algún documento impregnado con su loción, que por azares del destino terminaba pasando por debajo de sus fosas nasales y colándose hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Y así fueron esos 5 días.

Draco aquí, Draco allá… abdomen, ojos, loción, sonrisa, pectorales, destellos rubios, dientes perfectos, bíceps, sonrisa, abdomen, ojos, loción, loción, abdomen… Gracias al cielo Madame Pomfrey le había permitido ausentarse cuando Draco llegó a la enfermería alegando un dolor intermitente producto de una caída de escoba. Por su puesto, estábamos hablando de la parte más prominente de su anatomía trasera.

Su corazón definitivamente no lo hubiera tolerado, el pobrecillo aún daba brincos erráticos cuando tenía que palpar alguna de sus "inflamaciones gástricas"

¿Era posible tener un abdomen tan jodidamente escultural siendo un snob, hijo de papi, sin más que hacer que montarse sobre un palito volador a fingir que perseguía una pelotita dorada?

Por Merlín que no lo entendía, pero al menos ya se había acostumbrado.

Entonces llegó el esperado día de inicio de vacaciones. Casi podía ponerse a brincar de la emoción que sentía al no tener que volver a toparse con la despampanante sonrisa del rubio, que invariablemente la hacía perder el piso y salir volando a la par del aleteo de sus mariposas. La perspectiva de dos semanas sin el rubio merodeando a sus alrededores la hizo sonreír todo el camino de regreso a Londres.

Bajó del tren explorando el andén con la mirada. Claro, sin buscar entre cada uno de los estudiantes a cierto rubio que había brillado por su ausencia –Gracias a Cirse- durante todo el trayecto.

Mientras el andén se iba vaciando, sus condenadas Mariposas Malfoy revoloteaban con expectación. Al menos podía comprenderlas, pobrecillas… no tendrían nada que hacer en dos largas semanas. Así que las dejo danzar a placer en su vientre.

Pero Malfoy no apareció…

Ni siquiera cuando Harry y Ron la apresuraron para marcharse a la Madriguera. Ni siquiera cuando les pidió que salieran sin ella y que en un minuto los alcanzaría. Ni siquiera cuando, presa de una extraña opresión en el pecho, decidió recorrer el tren vacío nuevamente, para verificar que no estuviera por ahí.

No apareció…

No tuvo ni la decencia de decirle adiós…

La navidad en la Madriguera, como siempre, fue maravillosa. Paseó con sus amigos por todo Ottery St. Catchpole y hasta visitó a Luna en una ocasión. Pero el recuerdo del rubio seguía ahí, pegado a su subconsciente como un molesto chicle que se pega a la suela de tu zapato.

Todo le recordaba a Malfoy, principalmente cuando por alguna razón cruzaba frente a cualquier libro medianamente pesado, o al ver cualquier cosa de color rosa…

Entonces se descubría a si misma sonriendo. Si, así… con esa misma sonrisa boba, con ojos vidriosos y enlelados, perdidos entre evocaciones de brisa de verano y menta.

Fue así como supo que ya no tenía escapatoria, que por fin, el hurón besador había conseguido su propósito.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que los siguientes ocho días pasaran rápidamente, para volver a la misma rutina preestablecida de encuentros casuales, sonrisas, ojos, aromas, y porque no… uno que otro besillo tal vez.

El día que abordó el tren de regreso al castillo se le antojó maravilloso. Subió al expreso luciendo su más linda blusa –en un bonito y llamativo color rosa chicle- y se dedicó a transitar, como no queriendo la cosa, por cada uno de los compartimentos del vehiculo.

Pero, para su gran desgracia, no encontró al rubio por ninguna parte.

Nunca, jamás, había sentido esa sensación de vacío que se instaló en su pecho. Casi se encontraba gritándole internamente a los bichitos voladores que despertaran sólo para no sentirse tan hueca.

Llegó a Hogwarts un sábado por la tarde, y decidió que le importaba un cuerno que Malfoy no apareciera, total, a ella ni le importaba ese güerejo desabrido en ultimadas cuentas.

Se puso al día con sus deberes, asistió a la enfermería, al gran Comedor, a la biblioteca, a la lechucería. Y siguió sin importarle un carajo que el maldito oxigenado malagradecido del demonio no apareciera ni para desearle feliz año nuevo…

El domingo, sin más, decidió hacer plantón frente a la entrada de las mazmorras. Total, era perfectamente lógico que ella se encontrara ahí. Claro, ¿Por qué tenían que verla raro? A ella le encantaban las mazmorras, ¡Amaba las mazmorras! ¡Podría vivir eternamente en las mazmorras! Y no había absolutamente nada anormal o fuera de contexto en que se encontrara ahí sentada en las escaleras frente a la entrada de la sala común de slytherin. Sola, con gesto malhumorado y observando fijamente y con odio contenido a cualquier persona que decidiera entrar o salir por el hueco entre las antorchas de serpiente.

¿Dónde se había metido el magnífico Hurón, bueno para nada, cabeza de algodón de azúcar, sonrisa de pasarela Malfoy?

¡¿Quién se creía que era?!

A las once de la noche, un molesto y malhumorado conserje tuvo la brillante idea de importunar a una castaña que echaba chispas por los ojos, y exigirle que se retirara a su Sala común si no quería recibir una amonestación.

Esa juventud era cada vez más irrespetuosa. Además, su gata decididamente no cabía por esa parte de su reumática anatomía…

El lunes, a las ocho de la mañana bajó a desayunar. Su último intento estaba en marcha, y si sus instintos no le fallaban, una pesada mirada clavada en su nuca de manera permanente le decía que todo iba a la perfección.

Le había costado, vaya que sí. Mantenerse alejado de Hermione Granger había resultado toda una odisea. Bendito fuera Salazar Slytherin al haber creado un pasaje adicional para ingresar a las cocinas, o de lo contrario habría perecido de hambre.

Y es que sabía que era posible que funcionara, pero ¿Instalarse afuera de su Sala común? Por fortuna existía la rivalidad entre sus casas, pues de no ser así, podría jurar que la chica habría entrado a sacarlo de las orejas de su encierro voluntario.

Eso sin contar, claro está, los molestos aguijonazos de su subconsciente, que le pedían a gritos salir y encontrarse con ella.

Pero, a pesar de que tuvo que auto-petrificarse en dos ocasiones, había salido airoso de la situación. Con la clase y refinamiento que solo un Malfoy podía tener al encontrarse tirado en el piso de su habitación, sometido a las patadas de sus insensibles compañeros que, como cosa hecha adrede, omitían fijarse en él al pasar por encima.

Ahora iniciaba la cuenta regresiva hacia el desenlace. Momento cumbre en que se alzaría como campeón indiscutible en la contienda contra el raciocinio de la chica más racional de todo el colegio…

…O donde terminaría cambiando su nombre a Hyperion Malfoy y evitaría a toda costa cualquier rincón con un espejo.

No me importa, no me importa, no me importa.

Lunes, pasó junto a mí y no volteo a verme siquiera… su insoportable aroma se instaló en mi olfato y no salió de ahí hasta pasada la media noche… del día siguiente.

Martes. Tuve que reprimir las ganas de estrangular a cierta pelinegra insípida que tuvo la osadía de recibir una sonrisa que no le pertenecía. Pero no me importó, a fin de cuentas tampoco era mía, por más que mi corazón bombeara como enardecido.

Miércoles. En el invernadero 5. Casi dejo sin un ojo a Harry al darme cuenta que aquel remedo de rubio desabrido se había juntado con Parvaty para extraer savia de Asphodelasea Rubentis. Nota mental: nunca exprimir el capullo cuando la plantita no esta recibiendo un mimo, porque escupe savia a los ojos…

Jueves. Entrenamiento de Quidditch del equipo de Slytherin. ¿Desde cuando juegan sin camisa en pleno invierno? Casi me caigo de las gradas al ver a cierto animalejo rastrero hacer fintas que invariablemente dejaban al descubierto sus malditos músculos abdominales. Por fortuna Ginny me acompañaba, o habría tenido que asistir a la enfermería con una contusión cerebral y mariposas danzarinas saliendo de mi boca.

Viernes. No se como llegué al viernes. Por alguna razón el día decidió ponerse en mi contra y mantenerse permanentemente gris, así que a donde quiera que volteara me atacaba el recuerdo de ciertos ojos que últimamente no osaban dirigirse a mi persona.

Intolerable.

No puedo más.

Ese maldito rubio se las verá conmigo… en cuanto pueda articular una palabra frente a él.

Sábado. Sobreviví apenas. Si creí que había sido difícil mantenerme duro mientras me escondía de ella, no tenía una idea de lo que me esperaba al intentar ignorarla mientras se hacía presente a cada segundo.

Pero al fin era sábado. El plazo había concluido.

Se miró al espejo, en lo que posiblemente sería la última vez que lo haría dignamente, y salió de su habitación ondeando su túnica tras de sí.

Un último esfuerzo, era lo único que se pedía. Una sola vez más y por todas.

"_Torre de astronomía, 11 p.m. D.M."_

La chica salió casi corriendo, bien… literalmente volando, hacia el lugar mencionado. Era su oportunidad de demostrarle a ese imbécil engreído lo poquito que le importaba su indiferencia.

Pero entonces se paró en seco.

Estaba ahí, junto al gran ventanal de la torre, dándole la espalda y luciendo arrebatadoramente irresistible.

Y no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó a él con paso rápido y ligeramente tembloroso, instalándose a su lado.

- ¿Querías verme?

- No se Granger… ¿Quería?

- Si no querías verme para que coños me enviaste esa nota…

- Solo quería comprobar una cosa – le dijo mientras se aproximaba a ella. La chica permaneció estática mientras Draco estaba cada vez más cerca, demaciado cerca… inevitablemente cerca.

Y sin previo aviso la besó. La besó sin pudor, atrayéndola a su cuerpo hasta fundirla entre sus brazos. La besó mordiendo sus labios y acariciando su cabello. La besó mientras exploraba cada recoveco de su anatomía con las manos, con la lengua, con los labios.

Y ella lo besó. Lo beso absorbiendo su aroma embriagante, que era en definitiva el olor más maravilloso que había llegado a su olfato. Lo beso intoxicándose con el brillo de sus ojos atragantado en su esófago. Lo besó mientras acariciaba con deseo aquellos músculos que tornaban su piel color granate.

Y después se alejó.

Y lo cacheteó.

Pero solo estuvo lejos de él dos segundos, sólo el tiempo que le tomó al rubio volver su mirada hacia el rostro de la castaña y regalarle una sonrisa radiante solo para ella. Entonces la chica, jalándolo por el cabello, lo atrajo hacia ella para comenzar a besarlo de nuevo.

Y siguieron besándose bajo las estrellas, hasta que sus cuerpos no soportaron y comenzaron a buscarse enfebrecidos. Mientras la ropa iba cayendo y la temperatura elevándose. Mientras se reconocían por primera vez en la penumbra de una torre desierta, pasada ya la media noche…

El tiempo paso sin prisa, hasta que el silencio los embargó. Agotados, plenos y desnudos, abrazados bajo la luz de la luna. Y en el silencio, solo dos voces se hicieron resonar.

- Sabes Granger, creo que tendré que alejarme de ti más seguido

- Vuelve a hacerlo Malfoy, y atente a las consecuencias…

**.**

**.... oOo . ****oOo . oOo**** …**

**.**

_De acuerdo, si… debo aceptarlo. Al fin encontré la razón de su apelativo. El magnífico hurón besador se lo ha ganado a pulso._

_Ahora, no me queda más remedio que aceptar que aprendí a convivir con esos bichitos revoltosos de mi vientre. Y que aún cuatro años después, continúan atacándome cada vez que él se acerca a mí._

_Si… al fin entendí que Draco no completaba mi amortentia por casualidad, sino que esa poción me había avisado quién era la pieza faltante en mi felicidad, y yo no lo había querido ver._

_Mis padres decidieron que estaban de acuerdo con mi relación cuando vieron su sonrisa. Gracias a Merlín no construyeron el altar, aunque se que ganas no les faltaron._

_Al final, perdí una apuesta contra mi misma. Razón por la cual a partir de mañana y fiel a mi palabra, mi nombre será otro. Ya no seré Hermione Granger, ahora me conocerán como la flamante esposa de Draco Malfoy._

_Hermione Malfoy…_

_Pero eso sí. Por más afrenta personal que tenga Draco consigo mismo, el pequeño que crece en mi vientre no se llamará Hyperion. Eso jamás. _

_Su nombre será Frank, como mi padre._

_Eso claro, si gano la apuesta. Si el niño nace con los ojos grises se llamará Hyperion, si nace con los ojos castaños, Frank._

_Solo espero que ese maldito empecinamiento Malfoy no venga desde los genes… _

_...Por favor_

.

**... oOo . ****FIN . oOo ...  
**

**.**

**.... oOo . ****oOo . oOo . ****oOo . oOo ****. oOo . oOo**** . oOo . oOo …**

**.**

**Uffff, se siente raro ponerle fin a una historia.... (es la primer historia no One-Shot que termino)**

**Espero no haberlas decepcionado y que hayan disfrutado todas las locuras plasmadas aquí. Va un pedacito de mi corazón en cada letra.**

**Sin mas, me despido... reiterandoles mi mas sincero agradecimiento y deseandoles una muy Feliz Navidad**

**Les mando un abrazote, y nos leemos pronto**

**Con mucho cariño... Irene  
**


End file.
